At present, there exist a lot of mobile phone operating systems, the most popular ones includes, such as Symbian, Windows Mobile, Linux, Palm OS, and the like. Meanwhile, these operating systems themselves evolves into various versions, and some of those versions are not compatible with each other. In addition, operating systems are updating frequently. Therefore, it would be almost impossible for a commend user to share or recommend a mobile phone software to others, due to the diversity and complex of the mobile phone operation systems (including different OS types and the incompatible versions thereof). On the other hand, for the developers of application software, it is usually necessary to support as many operating systems and the corresponding versions as possible to maximally cover more potential users, namely, providing multiple software installation packages corresponding to each operating system and version.
Furthermore, downloading content from a mobile phone or recommending/sharing software among mobile phone users requires complicated operations, which also makes it difficult for common users. If an user wants to recommend a software to his/her friends, the process may include: obtaining the downloading URL of the software by certain means firstly, sending the URL to the friends, and then the friends receive the URL, opening a web browser, inputting the URL and entering into the downloading interface of said software, and finally the friend look into a list of installation packages for various platform and choosing a suitable version of said software being compatible to his/her mobile phone model to download. This complicated process imposes many obstacles to common users: for example, obtaining the URL of said software installed in the mobile phone, which requires using a search engine to obtain the downloading URL of said software, finding out the browser software in the mobile phone, while the software is usually not in the first level menu, and requiring the user to enter a deeper menu, inputting URL which are usually time-consuming and easy to make mistakes. As for choosing a compartable version, which might be easy to an application software developer, but it will be hard for a common user to find out what exactly the mobile phone model is. Furthermore, it requires a lot of hard works for an application software developer to keep up with the updating of phone models and/or OS versions, because the upgrading speed of mobile phones becomes very fast in recent years, so, there would be nothing to surprise if the user's particular phone model is not in the supporting list. As a result of the mobile phone model diversity and poor OS capability, etc., it is complicated and inconvenient to download content from a mobile phone, or to recommend/share software among mobile phone users.
The present invention provides technical solutions at least to solve or eliminate the above problems.